Allen Enchanted
by Usagi-Twins
Summary: Allen was born in a enchanted Land and when his father died in a fire and he couldnt help him he decided to set out in a mission to get rid of his 'curse'.


**Candy: Hello and we are back to do another story for yall~!  
Choco: Yup we're going to go crazy for Laven week so prepare yourselves?! **

**Lavi: You guys are ACTUALLY going to update?!**

**Candy: Yes we are like crap load to so shut it.**

**Allen: What's the occasion?**

**Lavi, Candy, Choco: -.-**

**Allen: What?**

**Candy: nothing anyways Lavi care to do the honors~**

**Lavi: Sure Candy&Choco don't own anything in this story literally nothing!**

**Candy: You don't have put it like that -3-**

**Choco: ONWARDS~!**

There was a small town in the middle of nowhere filled with magic and they were on the land of the magical. Where they were trolls, giants, Unicorns and lots of other magical creatures. But in that small town there were three people living there as they worked as a clown and musician for a living. There were two older men, brothers to say who found this abandoned child in a dumpster and they saw why the parents threw the little boy out and it was for his weird arm that neither of the brothers found disgusting about but only unique. They brought the baby back home and named him after their deceased dog Allen.

"Look at you so adorable~" Mana cooed at the baby as he grabbed Allen from the carriage to stop him from crying. Neah soon opened the door and followed Mana into the room to see why Allen was crying.

"Ah he's pooped. Can you set up a place to change him?" Mana asked as showed that his hands were full. Neah just looked away before started he started to use magic.

"Up." He commanded as towel went up in the air. He then commanded it to put itself on the bed that was Mana's. Mana put Allen down and took off his pampers and started to clean the boy.

"We're going to send Allen away for a few days before Cross gets here." Neah said as Mana knew what he was talking about. Every time a baby is born in the world Cross has to give a 'gift' to each child. But Cross's gifts were more like curses for each child. And they had to hide or send Allen away for a few days because has not yet gotten a 'gift'.

"Ah, Okay brother we shall send him-" Before he could finish his sentence He heard a crash from the living room downstairs.

Mana looked panicked while Neah took Allen and looked for a place to put him. He soon hanged Allen on a hanger on the closet door. Neah shushed Allen gently and Allen quieted down. Cross soon walked through the room and Neah leaned against the closet door and looked at Cross in fake surprise. Mana did the same thing and Cross was having nothing of it.

"Where's the brat?" Cross questioned as he looked at both males.

"As in brat you mean Allen right?" Mana questioned as he stood up straight in the presence of Cross, and Cross just nodded.

"He's out for a walk." Mana said.

"He's with his grandmother." Neah supplied at the same time as Mana they looked at each other then back at Cross.

"He's with his grandmother." Mana said this time.

"He's out for a walk." Neah said at the same time as Mana again and then he just changed the story.

"He's out walking to his Grandmother's house." Neah said walking away for the closet door. Cross raised his eyebrow and heard laughing on the other end. The door slowly creaked open and there was Allen on the hanger of the door. Cross glared at both males and walked up to Allen and unhooked him from the door and carried him while pondering what gift to give him.

"What gift should I give you?" Cross asked himself but then Allen started crying. Cross got annoyed and thought of an idea.

"You will have the gift of following everyone's orders. Go to sleep." Cross said as Allen fell asleep.

"Wake up." Cross ordered again as Allen suddenly woke up.

"There the perfect gift." Cross said as he raised Allen.

"Perfect that's a terrible gift! Take it back!" Mana complained as he stood up and walked to Cross. Cross backed away and carried Allen closer.

"Sorry there are no returns in my policy. But I can always turn him into a squirrel." Cross said raising his hand near Allen's head.

"NO!" Mana and Neah screamed as they stood up straight and closer to Cross.

"You're gift is perfect it's just fine." Neah said as he tried to get Allen again.

"There I gave you the perfect child." Cross said raising him into the air. Allen soon started to pee on Cross's face and started laughing. Cross gave Allen back to the brothers and they started laugh as Cross left.

_**Fifteen years later**_  
Allen walked out and started getting eggs from the store for his uncle. Allen knew he was cursed from what his Uncle Neah used to say when he was little. Allen was still wondering why Mana and Neah took him in from time to time. Because he thought how Mana died and how it was his fault for not being with Mana at the time when the house burned down with Mana still in it.

He hated himself for how he took the orders of his dying father to run away and find Neah. But Neah didn't blame him but he blamed himself for not rejecting Mana's orders. He wasn't strong enough to get rid of the curse. And now he really looks like he has a curse now. With his white hair from shock from seeing Mana die and bright red scar of when something fell from the burning building and landed on Allen's face. But now after it healed there was a backwards star pentagram above his eyebrow and then it trailed down to his cheek and curved and made it look like a design was done on his face.

Allen finally got home and gave Neah the eggs and went to his room. _What am I going to do about my curse!_ Allen thought irritated as he paced around in his room until a bright light crashed into his room.

"Oh shit!"


End file.
